


Too Comfy

by EnInkahootz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Almost porn, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble and a Half, F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert, Romance, reader can be any gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: You and Tony are supposed to get out of bed, but you tempt him to stay a bit longer.





	Too Comfy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt from [ellerkay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay):  
> Fandom: MCU  
> Pairing: Tony Stark/Reader  
> Prompt: "My torso isn't a pillow you know."

"My torso isn't a pillow you know,” Tony tells you.

“What? I can’t hear you with my ear against this pillow.”

He laughs and pets your hair.

“No, really, we have to get up,” he says half-heartedly.

“Okay,” you murmur against his chest, but you don’t move.

“Any time now,” he says, but he begins to massage the back of your neck.

“Okay,” you say again, but you press your lips to his skin.

“We’re so late already,” he groans, but you kiss down his stomach and push aside the sheet. You brush your lips lightly against his soft cock - 

“Okay, I’ll stop then,” you say with a wicked smile. You start to pull away, moving slowly because you know he’s going to stop you.

“Wait, wait, wait,” he breathes, "let’s forget the gala.”

You smirk up at him, and soon enough your mouth has made him eager and erect.


End file.
